dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Orange Caramel - My Copycat-0
Descripción MV ORANGE CARAMEL(오렌지캬라멜) _ My Copycat(나처럼 해봐요) LOEN MUSIC's New Brand Name, 1theK! 로엔뮤직의 새이름 1theK! *English subtitles are now available. :D (Please click on 'CC' button or activate 'Interactive Transcript' function) ** Orange Caramel The Fourth Single 'My Copycat' MV Full Edition ATTACK! Find the main theme for Orange Caramel 'My Copycat' !! Long-awaited 'Find Orange Caramel' Season 2 'Where's Orange Caramel? Find the wrong picture of Orange Caramel'!! Mission 1. Find the wrong picture! On the top of the two pictures, there's a number. Find that number of wrong pictures! It gets harder so don't relax your attention even if it's easy in the beginning^^! ??? How many wrong spots are there in the picture marked with '???' ? Find it out together! Mission 2. Where's Orange Caramel? They are hidden in places on different level than season 1! No more hints! Mission 3. Find hidden 'Mr. Cho'! Cho Seho made a surprise appearance in the music video! Where is he? Other two artists from PLEDIS are also in it as surprising guests~ Please take a closer look at the people who wore Wally costume! We raised the degree of difficulty for season 2! There's more than one thing to find right? You won't be able to find everything in your first attempt! Give it a try! If you succeed despite the high level of difficulty, mission complete! Oh! there's one thing you should be aware of for this mission. Do not comment your answers!! If you completed the mission, please send your answers to pledisfanclub@daum.net! We will give away Orange Caramel's autographed CD and the Skecher's sneakers that the members are wearing in the music video. It's advantageous to keep your answers secret until this event ends, right? Don't take away the fun of finding the answers! Enter for this event until August 31st. The winner will be announced on September 1st. 'Where's Orange Caramel' will be continued throughout this album, so please love 'My Copycat'! Coming soon~~ ▶1theK FB : http://www.facebook.com/1theK ▶1theK TW : https://twitter.com/1theK ▶1theK G : https://plus.google.com/ 1theK 오렌지캬라멜 ‘나처럼 해봐요’의 메인 테마 ‘오캬를 찾아라’!! 기다리고 기다리시던 ‘오캬를 찾아라’ 시즌2는 ‘숨은 오캬 찾기 틀린 오캬 찾기’!!!! Mission 1. 틀린 그림 찾기! 두 개의 그림 중 상단에 보면 숫자가 있는데요 그 수만큼 틀린 그림을 찾아보세요! 처음에 쉽다고 방심은 금물!! 점점 어려워집니다^^! ‘???’로 처리된 틀린 그림 찾기는 과연 몇 개가 틀린 그림일까요? 함께 맞춰보세요! Mission 2. 숨은 오캬를 찾아라! 시즌1과의 레벨과는 차원이 다른 오캬 들이 숨어있습니다! 다른 힌트 필요 없겠죠? Mission 3. 'Mr. Cho' 숨은 조세호를 찾아라! 뮤직비디오에 깜짝 출연 해주신 대세 조세호씨가 숨어 있습니다! 과연 어디에 숨어있을까요? 조세호씨 말고! 플레디스 아티스트 두 명도 깜짝 게스트로 참여 했습니다~ 월리 의상을 입은 사람들을 눈 여겨 봐주세요! 시즌2는 난이도를 더~ 더욱~ 높였습니다! 찾아야 할게 한 두 개가 아니죠? 한번 보고는 못 찾으실 겁니다. 그래도 도전하세요! 이런 높은 난이도에도 불구하고 성공하셨다면 이번에도 미션 컴플리트! 아차! 이번 미션에서는 주의하실 점이 있습니다. 그것은 바로! 정답을 댓글로 달지 않기! 그 이유는 바로~! 미션을 완료하신 분은 "pledisfanclub@daum.net"으로 정답을 보내주세요! 추첨을 통해 사인CD와 함께 MV에서 멤버들이 신고 있는 예쁜 스케처스 운동화를 선물로 드립니다. 이벤트가 끝날 때까지 정답은 혼자만 알아야 유리하겠죠?.. 찾는 재미 뺏지 않기! 당첨자는 9월 1일 발표될 예정이니 8월 31일까지 응모해주세요. 숨은 오캬 찾기는 이번 활동 내내 계속될 예정이니, ‘나처럼 해봐요’ 많이 많이 사랑해주세요! 꺼밍순~~ Categoría:Vídeos